Waxing Moon
by x.Chrysanthemum.x
Summary: "That is thing about being in love. It is wonderful and brilliant like a full moon on the way up, but on the way down the fall becomes venomous, bleek, and painful like a waxing moon." Bella has been acting strange and distant. Edward is concerned, but it seems there are more problems when a mysterious volturi cloak wearing vampire named Beau in thrown into the mix.
1. June 20th

Chapter 1: June 20th

What I called modesty, and what my wife thought modesty was was two different things. I thought I was being modest. Bella figured otherwise. For example she often used the words "mysterious, enigmatic, and frustrating" when she described how I talked about my personal life. I had thought it funny the first few times. If she needed to know, I would tell her. Surely divulging my true identity as an eternally damned undead would be enough of a milestone to break whatever ice she might have perceived.

For the most part, I was as honest as I needed to be. About my life as a vampire before Carlisle. And I would try to fish through muddy human memories for answers about things long forgotten like my favorite food or what my mother was like when she inquired.

But Bella would digress sooner or later. Not that she lacked curiosity, but I always managed to coerce in a distraction. It wasn't long until my observant angel figured out I didn't like talking about myself. For as much as I thought highly of myself, it just didn't matter when Bella was around. However Isabella was stubborn and steadfast. A terrifying combination in many scenarios.

"Why would someone settle drinking Smirnoff, when a bottle of 1947 Cheval Blanc was sitting right there in front of them?"

Bella frowns heavily at the question as she ponders it for a moment. Her flawless porcelain skin wrinkles slightly at the middle of her brows making the dark circles beneath her golden eyes look even deeper. Although fantastically beautiful as a vampire (not that she was not as human) she did look the most sleepless of us. I found it cute how tired my wife looked. She appeared like she would curl up for a nap any moment. Even more so when she was thirsty like now. Although Only appearances. Bella hadn't slept in almost 4 years, but it was no longer needed in her new body.

After a few seconds Bella sighs. "You know I don't understand liquor related metaphors." She makes a dramatic arm cross as she leans back onto the cabinets. Flopping her legs crossed as well as they dangled over the counter she was sitting on.

I grinned. I took the time to pull of strand of hair back behind her ear that came undone. It was summer now. And unusually hot and muggy for rainy Forks. Bella had gotten into the habit of wearing tank tops and black jeans with "fashionable" holes ripped into them, but the change in fashion wasn't so much as felt in body heat, but appease the recent few shopping trips with our daughter and her aunt.

"What I mean Bella." I start off, but then lose my seriousness by the way she looks up at me. I laugh despite myself. Bella's eyes were wide and expectant, like she was waiting on me to deliver a message from the Dalai Lama. Although perhaps it carried as much weight, because of true it was.

I compose myself quickly though. Her eyebrow began to twitch which was a sign of her growing irritation. "What I mean to say, Bella, is why would I talk about myself, when you are so much more interesting?"

Bella scoffs at me. Her eyes went rolling up the ceiling as fast as they could. "Oi vey, Edward."

I remain somber as I continue finding strings of hair to brush in different directions, styling her hair as an excuse to touch her. "You interested me then. You interest me now. There is no contest. Besides you know everything about me."

"Not everything Edward. Only what I can I seduce out of you." She chuckled leaning in to touch her lips to mine. Her chaste kiss, held passionate intent. My arms reacted to her pressing herself against me to bring her closer, but she stops the kiss and instead lands a kiss on my jaw bone and trails her lips to my neck.

"Can I have something first?"

"Oh sweet merciful Lord. What could it be this time?" I said in desperation. Desperate in fear because Bella's request are usually unfair and come with consequences or desperate to feel her skin on my skin, I wasn't sure yet.

She playfully swats at my arm. A mock anger and exasperated expression on her lovely face. "Oh Edward! Don't say it like that. I'm not going to shove you into an iron maiden."

"No. But you don't exactly take normal gifts kindly, love. So I can conclude it would not be a normal gift." I said firmly. I just realized that that never let her go. Still holding Bella against my chest. Her legs straddled around my waist as she sat on our kitchen counter. It was a good thing, Nessie no longer lived with us. She would not approve of seeing her parents like this.

Bella frowns but then nods slightly. "I know I can be difficult at times…"

I silently lament. Finally she admits to it!

"But this request is super easy. I pinky promise. No unnecessary implement required."

I nod for Bella to continue. She pauses like she is nervous,but gives me an even smile and bats her eyelashes in the way that she did when she made me agree to turn her into a vampire. Or even when she made me promise to take her virginity. Or anything other time she was absolutely flirty and deceptive. She knew I loved it. She used it against me whenever she could.

"Tell me your birthday. I want to throw you a party."

Surely it was a jest!

Surely my ears were wrong. I could hear an elk down the road no problem, but I doubted I heard what my wife had said. My shy, homebody, anti attention wife wanted to host a party.

Bella groans when I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't catch that. It sounded like you wanted to throw a party."

"I did say that. Correct."

"You. Do?" I say shaking my head. "Not Alice. Not Rosalie. Not even Nessie trying to figure out how to get a new car. But you, Isabella Marie Cullen, wants to host a party of your own will."

"Don't make me out to seem like a hermit!" She says again, slapping my arm. I'm glad Bella wasn't a newborn anymore. That would have hurt otherwise.

"Look. You done so much for me. I wanted to do something for you. For all of you. It's my afterlife you know. I want to live it the best I can. Make the people I love happy. And I never got a chance to celebrate your birthday with you. I can't believe I missed out this long."

I open my mouth to debate. It was Bella whom done so much for me. She gives me purpose. She gave me a child who I watched grow. She gave me a life. Nothing could repay that-

"Shhh." She said right before she kissed me. When she pulls away she is holding my face in her hands.

"Can you let me spoil you for once?" She purrs softly. The tone of her voice was deeply erotic. She wraps her legs around my waist pulling her closer to her and breaking my will power in one fail swoop

"June 20th." I muttered softly into her neck.


	2. Thursday Afternoon

Chapter 2: Thursday Afternoon

"Wow, mom." Nessie's voice was full of stupor. I could imagine the way her full lips were parted as she let go of a low whistle. I say i could only imagine because right now I couldn't see to be sure. Nessie was covering my eyes and had been doing so the pat few miles during our drive to wherever we were going. It was a cloudy Thursday afternoon. June 20th and as promised my wife had been frequently in and out of our home working diligently on her little project. I could smell the obvious salt water from the ocean, but Bella's shield made it impossible to get any thoughts from Nessie or Jacob's mind. Something Bella had worked considerably hard at, was her endurance.

When the car stopped, Nessie continued to cover my eyes by firmly placing herself against my back. I laughed at her game. It seems she wanted this as much as her mother.

"Always been daddy's little girl." Nessie mutters quietly into my ear as she showed me pictures of the many times we've strolled like this; piggyback ride style. All of the pictures were from her childhood. A tiny body with fluffy curls and prophetic chocolate eyes flashed in snapshots.

"And you always will be." I said. This was a promise as solid as my wedding vows, but I have to admit it was growing increasingly hard to maintain. Nessie hadn't had a growth spurt in the better part of a year so we were thoroughly convinced she had stopped aging. Carlisle and I concluded she was physically around the age of 19 or 20. She aged past what we expected which were were happy for. It was every parents dream for their child to outlive them, after all. No matter in what particular circumstance it may be in, Nessie technically did survive longer than me or Bella.

Because of this, Nessie sought after her own independence and way in her life. After Charlie and Sue moved in together to Forks instead of relocating to La push immediately. So Nessie gladly moved in because she wanted to go to Forks High and more currently some college in Washington. Charlie didn't know the real reason was that Nessie would become the proprietor and owner of the property when Charlie and Sue eventually couldn't. That was what Alice foresaw anyways before Seth and a very reluctant Leah moved into the home as well. Another secret was I supposed it gave her and Jacob their space without me or her mother unwittingly invading their privacy. But today wasn't a good time to think about it.

Today all I could think about was the deafening silence. My telepathic abilities didn't have an on and off switch so the background noise might as well been my own heartbeat at one point. The quiet was slightly alarming. I noted Jacob's smelly scent grow, signalling he was close to me.

"Man Edward, you are gonna love it, Dude."

"I bet. But you should think about it a little harder." I begged wanting some sort of sight back. I hear my wife's angry grunt at the same time Nessie flexed her fingers over my eyes. Again I imagined their expressions were mirrored as they both readjusted their grips on me. Keeping me in the bubble and at the slight sign of Bella's endurance running low, Nessie would bombard me with loud mental images enough to drown out what little information I could gather before Bella took the reins back. It was a tag team I'm sure the pair rehearsed for some time. It gave me a sense of pride these incredible women were mine.

"Help me with this will ya, Jake." Bella calls sending Jacob's feet scrambling towards her scent. Nessie sighs happily after a moment or two in silence.

"Mom really loves you, daddy."

I smiled brightly. How could I not? It was such a miracle that I thanked God every moment of every day that Bella chose me. "I know."

It wasn't so long until familiar scents and sounds of cars pulling up flooded my surroundings. Footsteps from behind could be heard along with chatting and giggling about how helpless I looked. I noted the people who passed me were my family.

Rosalie was first and she just laughed as she leaned in close to give Nessie a little kiss on the cheek. I could hear her lips smacking the side of my daughter's face, but otherwise I could not read a single thought. I groaned.

"Oh shoot. Alice was right huh? You can't hear a thing. Emmett look. Perfect Edward Cullen is no more." She laughs as she walks past me. I feel Emmett's heavy hand on my shoulders. I imagine his grin.

"Man-oh-man. Bella really out did herself with this. How long does she plan on keeping ya blind?"

"Hopefully not much longer." I say mostly to myself.

"Go ahead and get comfortable, Uncle Em. We will catch up in a while " Nessie chortles and Emmett happily goes on his way. The next scents were Alice and Jasper who didn't say anything directly to me, but something they did made Nessie laugh out loud.

I smelled my mother, but Nessie gave it away. She almost let go, but controlled herself. She adored her grandparents deeply.

"Grandfather, Grandmother. I'm happy you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, sweet pea." Esme's voice was so cheerful as she wrapped us both in a hug. "Happy birthday, Edward."

"Thanks Mom." I say giving her a smile back.

"That's one way of keeping him from peeking." Carlisle chuckles at our arrangement. Nessie shrugs her shoulders slightly.

"He might see through anything else. My hands are slip proof." Nessie pauses as she sighs. "Almost slip proof. Mom is the true incredible one her. She has her shield around me too in case I slip up and show Daddy something I should not."

Carlisle nods, but doesn't say anything other than "happy birthday my son. I hope you enjoy the rest of the company."

"Bella invited more guest?" I say making Nessie growl.

"Grandfather! Don't ruin it."

"Come now, Carlisle. Before you let more beans spill. I swear you spoil the boy." Esme says as they shuffle off in front of me. I laugh. That was my father. Unable to deny me like I was unable to him. I hope I was half of the father he was to me that I was to Nessie.

"Grandfather really loves you too, daddy." Nessie says but much less enthusiastic.

"I know." I say again with the same smile. Twenty more minutes pass before Nessie allows me to move forward.

"Six feet up and three feet to the left. Now turn southeast 40 degrees. Good. Go through this door. It's a bathroom. There is a suit. Get dressed and come back out. We will be waiting."

When I make my destination, I comply with my daughter. The bathroom was underwhelming. Simple and rustic though. I smelt wood. Pine wood. I was in some parts of cabin. I find the navy blue suit hanging out for me. Perfectly pressed with the gold pocket square perfectly folded. It wasn't a modern piece, but made very vintage. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

On the label read. "Happy birthday brother. Especially stitched for you. Alice."

I admire the craftsmanship, before pulling it on and flying out the door. I was greeted by a lot of things.

Firstly by the sight of giant wooden ballroom with tall glass windows from ceiling to floor. Outside was the smoky views of the pink sun setting over the Pacific ocean.

And on the floor were several beautiful faces of well dressed vampires staring at me. The fashion was all impeccably chosen to represent the 1900's it looked like a costume party. Oil fuel lanterns hung on the ceilings and there was a pile of gifts hanging over to the left.

Secondly, I noted the silence of minds suddenly went full steam and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD." Was screamed so loud mentally it might have as well been said out loud.

I smile and quickly descend the steps. Running into my family who all gave me several hugs and kisses.

"Kate. Carmen. How did Bella sneak you here without me knowing?" I ask as I found my Denali cousins first. I didn't even smell them. What trickey was this?

"The wolves took turns running us in." Garrett said amused. The image of Seth princess carrying him into the main hall was something he rather never talk about for at least 100 years. Tanya flashes a bright smile. "Get over the smell and those men are very fetching though."

"Those men are mere boys, Tanya." Eleazar says shaking his head. He passes a glance to the Black Pack whom were all stuffing their face next to the buffet table exclusively for them. "Very large boys as it seems."

Carmen chuckles a bit before she tells me to please continue greeting the other guest. "You need not watch your cousin flirt with a bunch of werewolves. Go to your wife. I hear she is waiting for you on the beach. feliz cumpleaños."

I give Carmen a quick embrace before doing just that. On the way out I see Alice and Nessie twirling around. Their petticoats matched. Adorable. Nessie had grown tall and curvy over the years. There was no doubt her traditional beauty would have had suitors lined up if this really was my era.

"Ah Edward. Perfect timing." Alice says with a grin. "Nessie has a gift for you. We all do, but she refuses to wait."

I look at Nessie who gave me a shy look. Suddenly she was a child again. I wrap my arms around my little miracle.

"Whatever it is, I'll love it."

She sighs and stands back, her arms extended towards me. It was a CD.

"CD's are a little old fashioned now, but that seems to be a running theme tonight."

I take it from her examining it thoroughly.

"It's of me. Of the compositions I've been working on lately. I figured my violin and your piano would fit nicely together so I played both parts and had Uncle Jasper record me and I edited it 's amazing what a few college courses could teach you. One song is my own special rendition on Mom's lullaby. One is a song I wrote especially for you and Mom to listen to together. I hope you like it. I hope you listen to it and know how thankful and happy I am to have you as my father. Thank you. For keeping me alive. For fighting for me." Nessie quickly wipes her eyes. Her mascara smudging slightly. "Happy one hundred and eighth, Daddy!"

I hold the CD to my chest, because it feels like my heart would burst otherwise. "Renesmee."

"Save it. Mommy is waiting for you. Auntie Alice keeps getting visions of her saying "hurry up Edward." Outside." She pauses to giggle as she keeps wiping her eyes. "Damn it. I said I wouldn't cry. Auntie Alice…"

Alice was already grabbing her hand and pulling her off to the bathroom. Those two really grew into two peas in a pod lately.

I make my way outside. The beach was Rocky not Sandy. Not ideal for humans, but perfect of us. Bella was wearing a white sundress. With her hair tied into a updo with a blue ribbon. She has her back turned towards me. Looking at the ocean. I get flashbacks of her honeymoon, but this scene was reversed.

I hug her and kiss her cheek.

"The party is incredible. You are incredible. Our daughter is incredible."

There isn't a response so I continue. "It's brilliant Bella. Every detail. Our family is here. Not too big for too small. Thank you. I do not know what I did to deserve you, but I'm not complaining. I could not be more...happy. happy isn't the perfect word. At ease with life since you entered it. I love you so much more than you know."

Bella is silent. She moans slightly before she collapses into my arms.

"Isabella!" I cried out in alarm holding her weight up. Almost instantly she rises back up on her own two feet.

"Sorry. Sorry."

I take her face between my hands, studying her face for any sign of distress. "Love?!"

"I'm ok. Just a headache.," She taps her head. "I think I overused my shield a bit more than what I was used to. I feel fine now."

"Bella…" my hands were still on her face, but she kisses each of my fingers and pulls back.

"Come on. Let's open your presents. Happy birthday. I've only ever loved you and I will love you forever." Bella pulls me towards the villa.

I was overjoyed she wanted to relax, but something bubbled in my guts; nagging me to feel fear. Unknowingly it was the first signs of something going wrong.


	3. 3 AM

Chapter 3: 3am.

I had been very concerned. Concerned about the way my wife had been acting over the past few weeks. Bella was acting weird. I should know, she was my reason for existing. Despite Jacob's accusations that I was overreacting.

"Maybe Bells just got a new hobby." He suggested casually when I brought it up at the next hunting trip. The hulking wolf figure licks his jaws in disinterest. Emmett grunted as I told him how unlikely it would be if that happens.

"I can't understand. Translate."

"Jake agrees. Bella is normal." I frown heavily at the word.

"Well little brother, you are the one who goes against Alice's vision." Emmett says looking over his shoulder at me.

Bella had grown... distinct. Colder than usual. She is typically more excited to see me, the spark in her eye gone when she sees me. She never pushed me away though. As a matter of fact I noticed that with everyone. Bella was so selfless and she had been the exact opposite lately. Wanting alone time when she read. Declining group hunting trips. Staying out late and not telling me where she went. Our daughter played softball in college and yet, Bella had came up with an excuse to not attain her summer camp practice, sending Charlie instead. Bella was the best mother in the world, there was no way she would purposely miss anything Nessie related. The little things added up, but to a meaningless equation. Alice didn't foresee Bella getting into any trouble.

Jacob's mind wanders a bit on Bella. She has never been normal though.

And try as he might hide it, he too had noticed something a bit off about her when Nessie noticed Bella had been absent from practice. Bella had looked angry according to the thoughts Nessie shared with him. Nessie thought it might have been a fight between me and Bella that made her upset.

Only we never once fought. Why would she be upset with me. Jacob's thoughts settled on the word affair. Yeah right. Bella loves the damn leech more than herself. I should know.

I could vomit.

Bella. Cheat on me? Not that I doubted her charms, but the force of how bad that would hurt stopped me in tracks. Bella not loving me tore a piece of my heart out. But it wasn't unusual. Irina surely enjoyed Laurents company, but he was never interested. Hell, Bella's own parents were separated. With Nessie grown and her no longer a newborn and in danger Bella could explore whatever she wanted. I looked at my wedding ring. Willing myself to believe in it, despite the evidence. I didn't smell another vampire, but Bella knew how to outsmart everyone of the Cullens.

Jacob nudges me. Pull it together, Nessie and Rosalie are returning.

I compose myself. After all none of the females knew my plinth with Bella. I didn't want to seem like we were having a martial issue (especially in front of Ness) if I was overreacting.

Rosalie furrows her brows. "You all stopped talking when we showed up. That is a bad omen. Spill it."

Emmett was quick to wrap his arms around his mate. Taking the chance to change the subject.

"Ah, it's nothing. Anyways what did you catch, little monster?" Emmett takes time to carefully squeeze his niece's cheeks in a way that made her lips stick like a duck.

Nessie giggles. Her lips were stained red from the blood like a child eating a cherry lollipop. "Auntie Rosalie found me a mountain goat." She says between squished lips, slightly slurring her words. She pushes him back and goes over where Jake was. Nessie pats his face softly and Jake completely melts into her hand.

"Although I could have did it. No one realizes I'm not a baby anymore. Not even Jacob." Jacob grunts out a response. It was an irritated howl that got his point across.

I let the group chatter away, as I was left alone in my thoughts and feelings.

I hunted very light. I felt as though I might throw up what little I could put down.

I dropped Nessie off at Charlie's who welcomed her home happily. Charlie, Sue, Seth and Nessie may quite the family unit. Even a rueful Leah gave me a generous head nod as she sat on the bench watching the sky turn shades and strumming a guitar.

Trouble in paradise. She thinks recalling face.

When I got home, the cottage was empty. The scent of Bella lingered on the sheets. I took it and clenched it to my heart, inhaling the floral scent. I missed her greatly!

I took out my phone and dialed Carlisle. "Is Bella at the main house?"

"Oh no. I thought she was with you, son." His voice was full of alarm. "If she is missing surely Alice could-."

"No, no. I was wondering. No need to bother Alice, I know Bella is safe. I just wanted to know if she stopped there first."

We chatted for longer than I thought I could, with the growing concern in my stomach. I lean over to my left, hitting her pillow with my face. This is madness!

I waited two hours before I decided to call her. Bella was entitled to have a life outside of me. I wanted to respect her space, but damn it all if I couldn't be at least a small part of that.

It rings.

And rings

Voicemail.

Oh sweet Lord. I lift myself off the bed and pace outside. My feet hurried into a neat shuffle of six feet to the right, turn, six feet to the left, repeat. If she didn't show up soon I would find Alice. I will track her down like I did in Port Angeles.

Bella's figure meet me halfway to the main house. I was on the way to main house to get my Volvo and hunt every corner of Washington.

She stops in her tracks. Her hair was pinned up in round bun. Too meticulous of a style for her usually. She was dressed in a button up shirt and black slacks. Was she wearing pumps? Where was she coming from?This wasn't typical Bella? She waves at me.

"Hey Edward."

"Bella!" I rush to embrace her, just to hold her, but she steps back holding her hands up defensively. I yield, but I'm hurt and confused. Did she not want to embrace me?

"Let's talk ok."

"Bella it's 3am. Can we please talk in the comfort of our home?"

Bella winces. "No."

"Bella I-"

"Because it's your home Edward. Not mine."

"Don't be silly! Are you hurt, if you come to me, I could-"

She runs away from me, carefully keeping distance so I wouldn't touch her. I give chase, but she soon stops at our meadow. The moonlight bounces off the shadows of the wildflowers. Summer cicadas chirp loudly.

"Isabella, what is the meaning of this?!" I roared, angered.

She is silent, but allows herself to walk close to me. She draws her finger across my chin. Her eyes were glossy and glazed, not at all the warm inviting eyes I fell in love with.

Underneath that was a deadening scent. Another vampire. Faint but true.

"The others are sleeping. Alice would have stopped me, but Beau's ability helps. It's like Jasper's calming, but cranked up to a million. Closest to a REM cycle we vampires can experience. It's fascinating. But not completely helpful, not when it comes to this. He tells me this is like a bandaid. Rip it off quickly."

Who is Beau?! Who was sleeping? Was my family hurt?

My mouth opens to ask questions, but Bella talks first.

"I want a divorce, Edward. I've moved on." Bella says Sotto voce.


	4. A muggy morning

There was once a time where I thought i could live without Bella. I played with the idea of exsisting knowing she was out somewhere living her own life. I repeated millions upon millions of different possiblities and scenrios of how she would eventually grow up, marry, have kids of her own, and live a life without me.

I had been convienced I could live my own life, if it meant the best for her. However over the years I have discovered that that was a foolish idea. She was so vital to my life. an irreplacable cog. Her smile is the first thing I see when the sun rises. Her embrace is the last thing I feel as the sun set. Mother of my child. Keeper of my peace. Bella was my forever.

And suddenly, like a reord being halted and scratched, it was all over. My heart stopped! I thad beat in 100 years and my heart _stopped._

"Bella, I." I tried to speak, but as if God was playing a cruel joke on me I had suddenly realized, with such a heavy heart, I was left alone in the woods of Forks. I had tried to beg her back, tried to run after her. But in the end she turns to me and says "Edward. I don't want you."

And her sheild peels off, and I could see inside her mind. I could see her truth. And there was no place for me. Her heart had gone through a unforseen change. She meet another vampire. A bookkeeper. A peacekeeper like Carlisle. Golden eyes to match his golden locks. He was older than I was at the time of his change. His scruffy facial hair and chiseled crows feet gave the impression of a man in his mid-thrities. The name Beau was in the mind, and somehow his name worked its way into Bella's heart. They palnned to run away together. After only a few nights at his bookstore! It took months to win over Bella's favor, but Beau enchants her in a few days?!

"Bella, I..." I could only mutter, but my thoart is dry. My legs are physically weak. I could see it in her head;I could see the reality of my divorce from the woman I would give the world to at her slightest comand. She close her mind and slips her hand into mine. A good-bye.

"Edward. Tell everyone I'm sorry." she says. She leaves. I let her go.

Shock must have taken control, because I tried to speak again. "Bella, I..." but there is no one. Only fireflies. I blinked at my hand clutching something. I look down at the manillia folder. Legal papers from the size of it. A true sign of my Bella's betrayal.

I am furious. I rip it. I scattered the documents into the smallest pieces I can, before stepping on them. Grinding them into the dirt under my heel, despretely trying to get them far away from me! Rage quickly melts into melacholy. I feel more alone than I ever been and I fall to the ground. My knuckles strain under my pressure. I cannot seem to undo them as I weep tearlessly.

The sun rises, but I don't pay much mind until I feel something touch the back of my neck. I flintch out of fear and when I was meet with a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Bella?" I say, deliriously. I cannot seem to make my eyes focus for some reason.

"No, Dad. It's me." Nessie says, voice full of tears.

As if someone snapped their fingers, my mindless state disapears as I shoot back into a reality that nearly forgot me. My daughter! My coven!

I grip at her face. Pleading with her. "Baby are you ok? Are you hurt? Is our family ok?"

Her face is red and her eyes and puffy. Human tears stain the non-human cheeks that mirror my own. Nessie is shaking despite it being a rather muggy morning. I embrace her knowing she must know of her mother's behavior. Could I be so blind not to realize, Bella left more than me behind?

"Reneseme, you need to tell me everything you know." I tell her. And before she even lifts her hands, (She thinks how she is physically too tired to lift her hands) I see the story.

I see a painted picture of Bella walking into the main house, demanding a meeting of up most importance. Her hair and clothes too organzied, for her normal wear. Even Alice, the visionary, did not see this. Nessie sees her Aunt look confused, which alarms her because by the time she arrived from Charile's, without Jacob, she should have known what was going to happen. Had Bella been undecded right until the very end? There is a lot of talking.

There was much more chatter from Bella than the rest of the Cullens. She talked about how she was sorry and how right Rosalie had been. She wasn't ready for this life. She was too young to understand the difference between a choice and a commitment. She apologizes sevearl more times, until Carlisle tries to calm her down. She looks paler than normal. Bella looks as if she seen a ghost. Her eyes were glazed and black. Had she not drank lately? I watch as Nessie shows me what happened next.

Carlisle tries to go to her. "Bella. Come here, we are family, whatever is upsetting can be fixed."

"I don't want to be fixed." she mumbles

"Bella, please we want to help you." Esme says. A scared smile on her face. Nessie feels tears in her eyes as she exchages worried glances with a even more scared looking Jasper. "Don't approach her. She is freaking out guys."

This sparks Emmett to cross the distance.

"I don't want your help." Bella mutters

Emmett reaches her grabs her by the shoulders. "Bella. You are scaring Nessie. What is this about? Is it Edward? Is my brother alright. You can talk to us."

At the same time, Jasper begins to howl and growl, unable to control the level of rage he suddenly has. "Get back, Emmett." she says behind clentched teeth, but its too late.

" **I do not want to talk!"** Bella pushes Emmett back and her flies into the couch crushing the wooden arm like a soda can as Emmett flies into it. The shock of the sitution makes Rosalie scearm. Not only was Emmett the target, but Bella, the sister has learned to love and respect, was the agreessor. She doesn't know what do. And niether does Alice, who, by now is clentching at her hair. Pulling at her temples. Eyes wide as the moon. "What are you doing Bella?" she hisses. The question was honest. Nessie knew whatever was going on Alice's future vision would not help us here.

"mommy?" Nessies cries in the middle of an awed silence.

"I'm sorry. I really did want to leave without a hassle." Bella says it like each word is heavy and clunky. "Little nudger, I..."She looks at Nessie and her mouth moves, but no words come out. She forms a sentence, but not a single breath of air escapes her lips. Was she trying to talk but couldn't.

"Beau!" Bella says suddenly and he appears. The same blonde, scurffian from Bella's mind. He runs in like a bat out of hell, breaking the sliding glass door in the process. Flight or fight insticts instinatly flare as my family of vaamapires insticutually prepare to defend their home from the invader.

However.

Nessie shifts in my arms. Bringing me out of the daze of thoughts she was having. I look down at her, my breathing was heavy as if I was living through the action. I could feel her fear. Her adrenaline in my viens. "Daddy." She says, more tears fall as she shakes her head.

"You can do it, continue." I urge. She places her hand on my face and she continues, but she is the one commanding her thoughts.

Beau's power is some sort of sleep paralysis. Had not my half human daughter knowing what sleep was, the rest of family would have surely forgotten what it feels like to be tired. They must have been so fearful to feel such a calm in a stressful moment. Soon one by one my coven falls in a dizzy rush. Their eyes heavy. Their limbs retching for down time. Nessie knew what exhustion felt like and had the most experince with sleep. She wakes up first and i see the sheer terror of seeing her otherwise sleepless family unconcious. She goes for Carlisle and after some shaking, he too wakes up. The two wake up Esme and after assuring they were ok, Carlisle sends Nessie to look for me while the rest of the family wakes up.

Bella did say it was similiar to Jasper, but more effecctive. A calm so effective it put even the dead to sleep. I was floored!

I hug my daughter so tight. I felt such a betrayal. How could Bella do this to us? Put Nessie through this after what the volturi threaten to do? But deep down I believed in her innocence. There is not way Bella could...

And then I remembered the divorce papers and i feel like I can vomit. I give a curious look down at the shedded paper and my breath catches. On the back on the paper. On the back of the papers that listed how my wife alloacated all of her personal items to me, was a single word. A word scribbled in her unmistakable handwritting. How many times had I teased her about her chicken stratch. Even a perfect steady hand could not save her from her toddler-eques shapes.

It read: _**HELP**_

"Where is Mom?" Bella demands.

"I don't know." I say sadly. The unknowing was worse than anything. I force ourself back up. We had been sitting on the grass. I picked her up and started to head home. I needed to see my family. I needed to mull over every detail.

"I don't know where Bella is, but i am going to find out."

My wife needed me, and Hell nor Satan himself would not stop me from finding her.


	5. A time for disbelief

When I arrived to the main house, I had discovered things had only gotten a lot worse. I couldn't make sense of the tangling thoughts and emotions that were being yelled both mentally and physically. Nessie didn't dare let go of my hand as she made our way into the living room. I could see the scene play out in everyone's mind, but seeing it with my own eyes felt very surreal.

Small, small Alice was laid on the couch. Her eyes shut close, her pink lips slightly agape. The dark circles under her eyes seemed to shadow her entire cheek bones. She was chillingly still, but the quiet is what got to me. Alice's laugh was the cornorstone to our family. She was undoubtly the glue that held us together. The anchor that combined us as a family unit came through Alice's ability to befriend anyone. She loved an angsty Major. She talked Rosalie and Emmett into moving back with the rest of the coven. She loved me, a self righteous idiot and believed in a little insignciant human enough to bring her into our world. She had the biggest mouth in the family and yet.

She was quiet.

This wasn't right.

Jasper's eye's never floated up towards me and away from Alice as I approached. It was huntingly silent in the house as we all looked down at the pixie. What could be said? Instead I listened to everyone's thoughts.

 _Alice has been in and out of coniousness since yesterday._

 _Who the hell was that guy? What has he done to poor Alice._

 _I've never seen anything like this...Its as if she is in a coma. A concussive state? Curious, indeed._

 _When will she wake up again? C'mon Alice, we need your future vision!_

 _Sweet Girl. Poor Girl. And What of my Bella? Please Lord, keep my daughters safe._

I was wordless as I gathered information. Looking and peeking into the minds of my family. They all had similiar accounts of the attack. Alice had woken up, after Nessie left, but soon fell back asleep. She is having a hard time staying awake, only able to mumble a few wordsbut then like a child, sighs and rolls over back over. I take time to pick through Alice's thoughts. I was flabbergasted to see she was actively dreaming. Words, Colors, and Shapes that aren't clealry defined and spastic. It took a moment to realize she must be dreaming about future events of an unknown person. I touch her face with the back of my hand. It was still intertwined with Nessie's. Nessie was scared stiff next to me. Unable to process the quiet.

"Aunt Alice!" Nessie shouts and amazingly Alice's eyes flutter open. We all gasp and wait. Alice's eyes glaze over each of us and she smiles. "I'm ok guys. Really. No pain, just tired. So very tired. It's peaceful here..." and before Jasper could beg her back she falls back asleep.

Jasper yells out for his wife and she does not answer. He clentches at her hand as had as he bares his teeth. "No!"

"Jasper, realx." Rosalie warns, but he snarls at her.

"If this were Emmett..." He says and Rosalie clicks her tonuge. "Don't you dare. I'm on your side!"

"How can I be calm. We don't even know what is wrong with her?!"

"Not yet we don't, Son. But we will find out." Carlisle says as he carefully lifts up Alice's right eyelid, shining a light and studied what he saw reflecting back. Vampiric anatomy is different, but Carlisle was able to conclude a few basic principles.

Carlisle took some survey's and I followed along in his head. He titled her head, looked into her mouth and with a extermely careful hand swipped a finger against Alice's teeth. Vemon.

I nod along. Vampire's health ihas correlation with our vemon. she was still producing it, so she wasn't in any danger. At least not yet. Whatever Beau can do must have had a side effect on Alice. Everyone woke up soon after, but Alice seemed to have a allergric reaction. Her body must be unable to shake off the effects properly. It was a good thing she had the ability to wake up. It would have been horryfing to have Alice alway's quiet.

"She is having a peaceful dream." I inform everyone. I had carefully picked into her mind checking for signs for abuse or pain. She dreams of being a on a beach and sigh happily when a vision of Jasper appraoches her on a horseback. "She is having an afternoon nap. She doesn't seem upset or even in danger. Carlisle have you concluded anything?"

"The same, Edward. She seems physcially ok. I guess...we wait."

jasper holds Alice's hand tightly. "Wait for what? Till Alice wakes up or until this...monster shows back up?"

I growled. A knee jerk reaction because in the thoughts jasper was having the word monster had an attachment to Bella.

A pair of curious eyes look at me. Waiting for the elephant in the room to be forced out. I try to speak first, but Emmett beats me to it.

"If Bella shows back up..." he says softly.

"When she shows back up." I correct him. I did not give him to time to formulate the rest of what he was saying. "Bella is in danger. I have reason to believe she has been kidnapped."

There was a beat. Longer than I had hoped, but I knew in that beat that meant there would be doubts. Nevermind that. I fought for her innocence once. I'll do it as many times as it takes. I still myself. Steady myself for impact in the silence.

"Just say what you mean Jasper." I edge on in a bitter tone. He had a lot to say, but was quiet.

"Bella betrayed us."

Esme winces very hard at that. I see what side is she on. Time to weed everyone else out. "I don't think that was the case." I say calmly.

"Her eyes, were different. You weren't there Bro. I just..."Emmett flexes his hands, opening his palm and closing it. "I hate this. I hate this so much. That wasn't the rage of a newborn, Edward that was the rage of a fully aware vampire. I thunk we need to start to consider Bella an enemy. She did not hold back when she pushed me. There was intent there."

"Uncle Emmett!" Nessie gasp. Her eyes dart to Rosealie whom was as still as I was. After a long time she speaks. "I haven't always liked Bella. But I had to respect a girl who was so unashamed of who she was and what she wanted. It wouldn't be so far fetched to decide what she wanted could change." Her voice trails and she looks down at her shoes. "Its Irina and Laurent, all over again."

"You are mistaken. I saw a note and..." I try to speak, but Jaspercuts me off.

"A note? What note?"

"It read help. On the back on the papers she gave me. Bella is trying to communcate with me..."

"Are you sure brother. Or do you just want it to be true?"

Suddenly I am faced with an emotion I have not felt in some time,. It sinks down my thoart, to my stomach, to my feet and settles there. Doubt. I am riddled with doubt. Nessie touches my face. She shows me a memory.

She doesn't see the note. She doesn't remember the word HELP scirbbled on the back of any page. I look at her. Then my family.. The I,as fast as I could, darts out the house and into the woodds.


	6. Leaving

I spent some time as a tracker.

I would consider myself an experienced Hunter, but all of the other prey seemed so insignificant to this one. Bella knew me better than I knew myself. She'd know how to his herself. She'd know exactly how to act, move, and dance around vampires. After all she had been doing it for such a long time. I moved fast, packing my things into a thin suitcase. I really didn't get the chance to explain to the others what I was going to do, but judging from how panicked Nessie looked, out of breath and desperately knocking on her door, she concluded it faster than anyone else.

"Where would she EVEN BE?!" She shouted not giving herself time to recover. She was only half vampire. She could accomplished the feats we vampires display just fine, but at an eventual cost. She could be worn out with enough effort.

I don't look at her. " I don't know."

"Father! This is stupid! What are you going to do? Trot around the globe until you run into Mom?!"

I don't look at her. "I don't know."

She grinds her teeth, a sign of her frustration, even when she was little girl. It was nice for a sub a perfect face to hide such a human quirk.

"So? You are leaving me too?! Without any facts or plan or anything. Am I that goddamn medicore to you?" Nessie stomps her foot, creating a small dent in the hard wood. "Is it true Dad...is it true you didn't even want to keep me? Because I was hurting mom during the pregnancy right? Because I am just a side character? A minor note? Because I could never be mom?" She is stomping her foot repeatedly. Splinters fly up, creeking and scearming.

I look at her. The tears on her face looked as I they had been painted on. Glossy and full framing such a pretty face. I'd kill Jacob for ever telling her that. I go to her and hug her. My fingers run their selves through her tight coils. I breathe in her scent. Then exhale for as long as I could.

"I am trying very hard not to listen to your thoughts. I usually try very hard to not easedrop anymore. You know why? Because thoughts and feelings are two very different things. Logic and emotion aren't always going to be together. I didn't want you to think I loved you. I wanted you to feel it. I wanted you to feel every time I cooked for you. Or read to you. Or even kicked Jacob out for spending too much time with you. I wanted you to know in your heart I was so proud of you. Bella and I we didn't create you, no, we gave you life. And your mother knew how valuable that life is. She She knew how valuable I was even when I didn't know myself. She gave the world, a cruel world, a chance. Shel knows so much more. I cannot..." I fumble for the right words."I can't live in a world knowing I didn't give Bella that same chance." I wiped away her tears.

"Thank you. For letting me watch you grow up." My daughter wasn't a small child anymore. Obviously she inherited her mother's fire. Something I was very much thankful for. She'd be alright. She was a survivor.

Nessie sniffs then gives me a familiar loopsided smile. "After all. It happened so fast."

"Tell everyone I said that I love them. Even Jacob. I'm And leaving you to him. And he had better not fail me. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll have Bella with me."

"Where will you go first, Daddy?"

I had given it a small amount of thought. Bella, and the person with Bella, knew we had a bunch of experienced trackers. I'm not so sure if they knew whatever Beau did to Alice,would put her out of commission or not so their decisions would have to be erratic at best.

A place not easily accessible. A place hidden enough to prevent Alice from looking, but easy enough they would have no problem navigating. The answer to me was clear. Especially if Bella was calling the shots for whatever reason. I frowned at the idea of her running from me, but there had to be a reason. I still clingged to our love.

I pulled Nessie's hair back; tucking a strand behind her ear and sighed. "Phoenix, Arizona."


End file.
